partnerscollidefandomcom-20200213-history
Lifty
Lifty and Shifty are two identical twin green raccoon thieves. They frequently steal merchandise from the other characters, as well as hunt for treasure, ransack houses, or do anything to get rich quick. They have the same gender, color, markings, bushy tails, basic personality and almost identical voices. However, Shifty is the one who wears the fedora. They also have different forms on Happy Tree Friends: Partners Collide. Though not publicly disputed or displayed, there have been signs that Shifty has feelings for Petunia but refuses to display them, hiding his feeling behind his cool behavior and his need to have things. Other forms This lists Lifty and Shifty's other forms, with each form being bigger than the previous level. Lifty Yinlift Lifty's first-level form. His green fur is slightly darker and has dark green markings on the tip of his ears, as well as on both hands and feet. He now has spiky hair with alternating colors of dark and light green. His face is covered by a mask of some sort. He somehow lacks his "whiskers" now. His belly marking is now different in shape. His fingers are all razor sharp, while both of his feet have visible toes. His tail is white (with black spot) and shaped like the "yin" symbol. It should be noted that Lifty and Shifty's transformations are of the "evil" element. They're all known for fighting dirty and being very sneaky. About Yinlift, his tail seems to emit a mysterious electrical charge, even though he doesn't use any electric-based attacks. It is said that the tail itself is his source of power, and if Shifyang is nearby, the charge will become stronger and thus boosting his power. The same can be said about Shifyang. Yinlift is fast, and can become even faster if he gets injured. When it comes to combat, Yinlift is known for his biting, surprise attacks, leadership, snatching projectiles, teamwork, moon powers (only used for healing), sinister plans, counter attacks, stealing, trickery, taunts, and slash attacks. Lifty first achieved this form in the episode The Incredible Bulk. Liftssasin Lifty's second-level form. He looks somewhat robotic thanks to the mask covering his face. His ears are now longer. He adorns a dark green suit with black triangular marking on the chest, a black belt, and black spiky wristbands and leg rings. His tail somehow reverts back to his basic form. Because of this, he doesn't have the extra power boost anymore, but makes up for it by being able to stress out enemies because of his trickery. His most well-known trickery involves him playing dead. Aside from the abilities used by Yinlift, Liftssasin can now unleash a shockwave made out of dark energy. Lifty first achieved this form in the episode Armor Mode. Shifty Shifyang Shifty's first-level form. For the most part, he resembles Yinlift except for his black (with white spot) tail shaped like a "yang" symbol, lack of ear markings, and, obviously, his fedora. He even shares the same attacking capabilities and abilities as Yinlift. Like Yinlift, Shifyang is fast and his tail is his power source. Also, if Yinlift's nearby, he gets the advantage of gaining a power boost. Shifty first achieved this form in the episode The Incredible Bulk. Mafiashift Shifty's second-level form. At this form, he looks far different from his second-level brother. While both have longer ears, Mafiashift's have dark green marking on each tip. Mafiashift's outfit consists of a dark green longcoat that covers most of his body. His hands are black and have sharper claws. Unlike Liftssasin, Mafiashift's feet have short claws. Like his brother, his tail reverts back to the raccoon tail. Despite the difference, Mafiashift still has the exact same combat capabilities as Liftssasin. Shifty first achieved this form in the episode Armor Mode. Trivia *Shifty is usally considered the slightly older character, and more evil. *On Happy Tree Friends: Partners Collide, they used to work with Evil Flippy to turn all the tree friends into gigantic beasts, but betrayed him when they found out his true ambition. *Lifty's voice in HTF: Partners Forever is provided by Nolan North, best known for voicing Deadpool in Hulk vs. Wolverine, Marvel vs. Capcom 3 and the Deadpool video game. *Shifty's voice in HTF: Partners Forever is provided by Chris Pratt, best known for voicing Emmet in The Lego Movie and for potraying Star-Lord in the Marvel Cinematic Universe and Owen Grady in Jurassic World. Category:Characters